Cuentos de Erizos, Zorros y Equidnas
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: ¿Qué sería de Sonic sin todos los amigos que ha hecho a lo largo de la historia? Time Eater fue vencido, pero no destruido. Disfruten de 12 One Shot donde Sonic y sus amigos vivirán las más bizarras aventuras de sus vidas en diferentes dimensiones. Parodia de la Saga de Sonic más otras cosas, con un invitado especial…


Sonic y Classic Sonic, en su forma súper, combatían desenfrenadamente a los Eggmans manejando a Time Eater. Formando su último ataque, ambos en un ataque espiral logran destruir a la creatura y separarla de los dos Eggmans mandándolos tras las paredes dimensionales y así ganando la batalla, o eso parecía…

Un resplandor de luz sumergió a todos los amigos de Sonic, siendo llevados hacia un gran salón de gala.

Sonic:-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y Classic Sonic?

Tails corrió directo hacia él, bastante agitado.

Tails:-Classic Tails tampoco está, esto es muy extraño. Se supone que al destruir esa bestia todo volvería a la normalidad ¿Dónde estamos?

La sala era circular, llena de pilares de mármol y paredes rojas, un candelabro gigante encima de sus cabezas y una pantalla enorme con relojes de arena a sus costados. En ese momento los demás amigos de Sonic aparecieron en la sala desde los portales de tiempo, debido a que en ese lugar no había una salida. Estaban todos asustados, no sabían que hacer, empezaban a caer en la desesperación.

Amy:-Sonic estoy asustada, quiero irme a casa.

Rouge:-(Golpeando las paredes) Completamente sólidas, no hay salida oculta ni nada.

Knuckles:-(Tratando de romper las paredes) Veamos si opinan lo mismo mis amiguitas (Golpea como loco hasta cansarse)

Shadow:-Cabeza hueca ¿Podrías usar tu cabeza por una vez?

Knuckles:-Buena idea (Empieza a golpear con su cabeza las paredes, aún con la cabeza sangrando no logró ni un raspón).

Blaze:-(Suspira) Que imbécil, háganse a un lado, quemaré esta sala.

No, gritaron todos y sostuvieron las manos de Blaze antes de que esta convocara sus poderes pirómanos. De repente en una nube de humo negro, un ser emergía. Parecía ser Timer Eater en su forma normal, no era tan grande como parecía, más bien era del mismo tamaño que los chicos. Con su forma de nube negra se fue moldeando hasta parecer un humano, aunque todo en él fuera negro y azul, excepto sus ojos que se tornaron amarillos y su boca había desaparecido.

Time Eater:-Saludos queridos amigos, en principio quiero darles enhorabuena por haberme vencido y aún más por librarme de esos dos nefastos gordos que me controlaron contra mi voluntad, os estoy eternamente agradecido.

Rouge:-Si estás agradecido con nosotros ¿Por qué nos has encerrado aquí?

Tails:-¿Dónde están Sonic y Tails antiguos? Deberían estar con nosotros.

Sonic:-Si esto es una trampa verás de lo que soy capaz Time Eater.

Time Eater:-Cálmense, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Miren, esto es solo parte de mi agradecimiento ¿Ven la pantalla tras de mí? Como muestra de mi gratitud, antes de devolverlos a ustedes a su línea del tiempo original os daré un regalo, 12 deseos…

Sonic:-¿Eso es verdad?

Al escuchar la palabra deseos, todos empezaron a pelear para ponerse delante de Time Eater y pedir algo, las cosas obvias, Amy casada con Sonic, Tails y su mega base militar, Rouge con todas las gemas del mundo, Shadow recuperar a María, Silver que no le digan frente de marihuana, las cosas típicas.

Time Eater:- Silencio (Gritó con una voz grave y profunda). Déjenme explicarle, todos ustedes en general tendrán 12 deseos, no 12 para cada uno. Segundo, yo elegiré quién formulará cada deseo, así que no se molesten en pelearse por lugares para ello, será en vano.

Todos se ponen inconformes, del suelo comienzan a salir sillas y empiezan a sentarse igual que estuvieran en un cine, la pantalla gigante comienza a encenderse.

Time Eater:-Tercero, estos no son deseos cualquiera. Verán, soy una creatura oscura que no solo traspasa el tiempo sino el espacio. Los deseos que pidan darán origen a otras realidades, en otras palabras podrán hacer cosas que nunca creyeron que podrían hacer en la vida real. Pero hay un problema, estas realidades serán temporales.

Encima de la pantalla aparece un reloj de agujas apuntando las doce en punto.

Sonic:-A ver si entendí bien ¿No dejarás vivir cosas que no pudimos en nuestras vidas reales?

Espio:-Me suena a que aquí hay gato encerrado.

Blaze:-(Sonrojada lo abofetea y quema su mejilla) Atrevido…

Espio:-Yo me refiero a que debe de haber una trampa en todo esto. Bien Time Eater ¿En qué consiste todo esto? ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mandarás a otro portal como los que nos encerraron para perdernos de nuevo?

Time Eater:-Buena pregunta mi estimado camaleón, verás como ya dije son doce deseos y las realidades son temporales. El reloj que ven ahí arriba no es un reloj ordinario, una vez que terminen sus sueños en la realidad alterna, todos volverán a esta sala…

Charmy:-¿Volver? Nos iremos a algún lado, yupi.

Tails:-No comprendo lo que quiere decir ¿Qué es eso de volver?

Time Eater:-(Suspira de rabia) Bien, lo haré más corto. Uno pide un deseo, creo su realidad, él junto a alguno de ustedes entrará en ese mundo, harán lo que les plazca y el tiempo correrá. Una vez que pase una hora en este reloj especial se acaba el sueño y yo elijo a otro para desear ¿Voy bien o me regreso?

Knuckles:-Aún creo que todo esto es una completa trampa.

Time Eater:-Una palabra más de ti rojito y no tendrás deseo.

Knuckles:-Está bien, me porto bien… (Se arrodilla y hace súplica con reverencia)

Time Eater:-Bien, sin más rodeos y para no aburrir más a los presentes procederé a elegir al primero… Silver, listo, ven al frente.

Silver:-(Salta de su butaca contento) Hurra tendré el primer deseo ¿Por qué será? ¿Por mi fuerza, mi belleza, mi cerebro descomunal?

Time Eater:-Nada de eso, sabemos qué harás un deseo idiota. Es mejor escucharte primero a soportarte al final ¿No es cierto?

Shadow se quedó boquiabierto, más porque los demás asintieron con la cabeza, incluso su amiga Blaze. Llorando a cataratas pero callado, Silver se pone frente a Time Eater.

Time Eater:-Tú serás el primero, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Silver:-Estoy harto de no ser tomado en cuenta, desde mi aventura salvando al mundo de Iblis y Mephiles no he hecho nada más que cameos y apariciones absurdas, no es justo. Mi deseo es… ser por una vez el centro de atención.

La pantalla comenzó a formar lo que parecía un vórtice de colores, todos comenzaron a mirar fijamente la pantalla, mientras que todo desaparecía a su alrededor, volviéndose espacio blanco ¿Qué pasaría?

**1 Deseo: Shake It´s No Use, Silver a Todo Ritmo**

Juego: Sonic the Hedgehog 2006

Lugar: Soleanna Castle Town

La ciudad estaba completamente tranquila, se escuchaban unos pasos a lo lejos acercándose lentamente… Un erizo blanco con una mirada firme que aparecía de la nada.

Silver:-He llegado directo de un futuro de pesadilla. Con esta nueva oportunidad yo, Silver el Erizo libraré a Mobius de Sonic, quién es en sí la semilla de Iblis. Y nada del mundo podrá distraerme de tan importante… Espera ¿Qué es eso? (Sale corriendo como niña emocionada)

Detrás de él venía una gata violeta malhumorada. Se dirige directo hacia él y lo golpea dejando un chichón en la cabeza.

Blaze:-¿Cómo pudiste dejarme atrás? Que mal amigo eres… Bueno eso no importa, sigamos con nuestro trabajo, encontrar a Sonic.

Silver:-(Con un volante en la mano) ¿A quién? Ah sí al erizo semilla o como se llame. Bueno pero primero mira esto, una competencia de baile se hará aquí en esta ciudad, el ganador ganará un contrato para tener su propio programa de baile mundial. Si esta es mi gran oportunidad.

Blaze:-¿Oportunidad, pero si tu ni siquiera bailas?

Silver:-(Haciendo un giro y tirando un guiño seductor) Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces chiquita.

Blaze:-Si es que de chiquito perdiste tu cerebro eso no es secreto, todo el mundo lo sabe (Silver se desploma).

Silver:-(Enojado) Tú no entiendes, de joven siempre quise ser bailarín profesional pero mis padres nunca me dejaron, siempre era "Silver deja de perder el tiempo, ayúdanos a formar una barricada para frenar la lava" o "Silver nos atacan los secuaces de Iblis, ayúdanos que nos raptaron" y también "Sal de tu nube de sueño idiota ¿Qué no ves que se devoraron a tu hermana?" bla, bla, bla, nadie me apoya nunca.

Blaze:-(Pensando) Nota mental, para el próximo juego me vengo sola, sería más productivo y perdería menos tiempo.

Silver:-Pero esta vez será diferente… Yo Silver cumpliré mi sueño de ser un bailarín y ganaré la competencia de esta noche (Llama en sus ojos) y todos los que una vez dudaron de mi llorarán de lo maravilloso de mis pasos.

En su cabeza el fondo se tornaba de muchos colores y se escuchaban aplausos y el grito de la gente proclamando su victoria prematura. Lamentablemente eso fue reemplazado por un aura gris y un fondo negro, seguido de una expresión de desilusión.

Silver:-(Gritando) ¿Esta noche? Dios no estoy listo, son las 7 de la mañana y el concurso será a las 9 de la noche. Solo tengo como 17 horas nada más para ensayar.

Blaze:- 14 idiota, hasta para los números eres fatal, podrías simplemente usar la emerald que nos trajo aquí y retroceder unos días para prepararte.

Silver:-Blaze, Blaze ¿Por qué complicas las cosas? (La cabeza de Blaze empieza a sacar humo de rabia) Además hay otro problema, es una competencia en parejas y no tengo a nadie con quién concursar.

Blaze tragó saliva en ese momento, aclaró la garganta y sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un pequeño rubor.

Blaze:-Eh Silver… (Empieza a tener una voz delicada y juega con sus manos nerviosa, Silver se le queda mirando) Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea y deberíamos enfocarnos en lo que vinimos a hacer. Sin embargo, si este es el sueño al que aspiras alcanzar… yo… estaría encantada de…

El paisaje se tornaba romántico y algo extraño, ambos empezaban a acercarse más al otro, pero en ese momento unos brazos rodeaban al erizo blanco, despertando a los dos de su trance. En eso, Silver movió sus ojos fijando una sombra en su espalda con una sonrisa macabra, brillo en sus ojos y una voz que decía. "No escaparás de mí". Lo siguiente que ocurrió es que Silver grito con todas sus fuerzas que llegó a cubrir toda la ciudad, su grito fue tan agudo que hasta rompió las ventanas de las casas. Luego de eso quedó con las pupilas dilatadas y en shock. La persona que tenía en brazos a Silver era Amy.

Amy:-Perdona te confundí, creí que eras Sonic, lo lamento mucho… ¿Señor?

Blaze:-No tiene caso que le hables niña, una vez que entra en ese trance por miedo tarda días en despertarse. Como cuando le presenté a mi padre, le dio tanto miedo su carácter que tuvimos que encerrarlo en el armario de escobas por dos semanas para que no estorbara en el castillo.

Amy:-Quisiera disculparme, no fue mi intención asustarlo, creí que era mi querido Sonic.

Blaze:-Espera ¿Conoces a Sonic? (Luego piensa) Podemos usarla para localizarlo y evitar que nuestra tierra sea destruida por Iblis.

Amy:-Si lo conozco, lo he estado buscando. (Enojada) Me da mucho coraje a veces ese erizo azul, siempre se va para todos lados y nunca viene a visitarme, debo buscarlo yo misma ¿Así es como se trata a su novia? (Saca su martillo y con un aura de llamas golpea el aire)

Blaze:-(Gota de sudor y piensa) ¿Seguro que es su novia? Parece una psicópata descontrolada, creo que es hasta peor que Silver.

Amy:-Y otra cosa que me molesta de él es su ingratitud. (Empieza a llorar) Quería que él y yo participáramos en el concurso de baile esta noche como pareja ¿Y qué me llego a enterar? En el pueblo todos dicen que Sonic participará con la princesa Elise ¿Pueden creerlo? (Aprieta los puños) Ah pero ya verá ese infiel, participaré en la competencia y le ganaré, lo único que me falta es un compañero…

Silver salta del suelo y con estrellas en los ojos se coloca frente a Amy.

Silver:-¿Has dicho que necesitas a un compañero? Pues hoy es tu día de suerte… Silver el Erizo, bailarín profesional.

Blaze:-(Desde atrás enojada) Espera ¿Cómo te recuperaste? ¿Y qué es eso de profesional?

Amy:-Guau ¿Un profesional? Increible, me presento, Amy Rose, de seguro debes ser un maestro en todos los tipos de baile ¿No?

Silver:-(Nervioso) Si, si en todos, la salsa, el pure, la machacada, revolver y batir, todo tipo de bailes.

Blaze:-(En voz baja) Debe ser una idiota si se cree tal mentira, parece más que quiere cocinar a bailar ¿En serio Silver cree que va a…?

Amy:-Asombroso, deben de ser pasos extranjeros, con esos estilos extravagantes no hay forma en que perdamos, por favor se mi compañero. (Se arrodilla y le toma las manos)

Blaze:-Bingo, encontramos a alguien tan idiota como Silver. Da igual ni de dan cuenta ya que estoy presente, yo mejor me largo de esta escena si no les importa… (Desaparece)

Silver:-(Besa la mano de Amy) Tengo una agenda llena, pero por supuesto puedo hacer espacio para una belleza como tú. (En su mente) Primera vez que una chica cae a mis pies, Silver ya sabes que hacer, miente. Acéptalo ¿Cuándo podría repetirse que una linda chica esté a tu lado? (A lo lejos Blaze siente una descarga en la piel) Aprovecha.

Amy:-Genial, vamos a mi apartamento a practicar… (Como un tifón llevó del brazo a Silver y corriendo con una velocidad casi similar a Sonic llegan al apartamento de Amy en la ciudad.

La habitación ya estaba preparada para bailar, sin objetos estorbando, solo un piso de madera encerado, los muebles tras las paredes y grandes ventanas.

Silver:-¿Hace cuánto que has estado practicando?

Amy:-Una semanas, he estado trabajando duro y mucho para demostrarle a Sonic lo que valgo, esto significa mucho para mí. Quiero que Sonic me valore un poco más, solo eso pido.

Silver:-(Pensando) Oh no, ahora viene la culpa. Si ella pierde le romperé sus esperanzas, debo decirle la verdad. Es lo correcto… (Habla) Oye Amy, debo decirte algo importante… (Mira para un costado y ve un hueco en la pared) ¿Por qué hay un hueco tan grande en tu pared?

Amy:-Ah eso, verás antes de ti iba a concursar con mi amigo Knuckles. Me dijo muchas cosas de que sabía bailar y todo el jaleo, pero luego me di cuenta que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Me pisó cientos de veces mis pies, me mintió. Y bueno (Saca su martillo y empieza a pulirlo), hice lo que debía hacerle a cualquier mentiroso (Risita).

Silver:-(Pensando nervioso) Mentir no es tan malo después de todo, por eso existen las mentiras blancas. (Temblando) Cálmate Silver, tu puedes hacerlo, es tu sueño… (Llorando mentalmente) Al diablo, voy a morir.

Amy:-Pero ya no me preocupo, encontré a mi pareja ganadora. Ahora ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme algunos de tus pasos?

Silver:-¿Yo? (Temblando aún más)

Amy:-Si tontito, debemos ver que podemos hacer para sincronizarnos. Solo tenemos hasta esta noche, enséñame. (Empuja a Silver a la pista)

Silver estaba de piedra, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Ya podía ver a ojo de águila las muestras de disgusto en la cara de Amy, o hacía algo o sería cadáver. En eso viendo sus manos se acordó…

Silver:-(Pensando) Pero claro, si soy un telequinético. (Enciende el brillo de sus guantes) Solo es cuestión de moverme un poco con saltos raros y extraordinarios y a ver que pasa…

Poniéndose en posición y elevando sus manos a los costados, Silver comenzó a conjurar sus poderes y a moverse usando su levitación para no tropezar pero lo justo para parecer que estaba en el suelo. Empezó a moverse lentamente con pasos ligeros y firmes, girando en sí y sintiendo la energía en los pies. Con la mirada fija de Amy en él lo empezaba a ponerse nervioso…

Amy:-¿Eso es todo?

Silver:-¿Qué? No, ahora viene la mejor parte, solo deja…

Distraído por Amy, comenzó a perder el equilibrio de su propia fuerza, la energía de sus manos iba en exceso a sus pies. Silver se sostuvo con una mano en el piso, pero sus piernas vibraban del exceso de poder, lo que lo obligaron a giran en si mismo.

Silver:-Mi energía, se ha desbalanceado, esto es malo.

Con dos manos en el piso, sus pies se elevaba a brincos solas en el aire, hasta llegar por encima de Silver, quedando de cabeza. Tratando de quitarse los zapatos, de cabeza y con una mano en el piso, Silver trata de quitarse uno de sus zapatos. De repente un nuevo arrancón, la mano que apoyaba el suelo despierta y da un brinco poniéndolo de pie, sus piernas se vuelven de vuelta locas dando miles de pasos a gran velocidad, girando como loco vuelven al aire y lo hacen girar como remolino invertido. Al final de todo, su energía viaja a su espalda y girando acostado se detiene.

Silver:-(Ojos espiralados) Dios, eso fue horrible, ahora me espera castigo.

Amy:-Silver, eso estuvo…

Silver:-(Se cubre con sus brazos) Por favor no me golpees.

Amy:-Fabuloso, tu fuerte es el Break Dance, igual que yo. (Algo nerviosa)

Silver:-¿El qué? Ahhh el baile, si ese que dijiste… es mi especialidad.

Amy:-Ganaremos sin duda, ahora solo nos faltan trajes. (Lo tira del brazo)

Silver:-Si… Espera ¿Qué? (Es llevado con él

Ya llegada la noche, todo el pueblo estaba reunido para la gran competencia de baile, llamada Dancing in Star Light, su maestro de ceremonia de esta noche sería nada más y nada menos que el zorro al que todos aman, Tails.

Tails:-(Con una vena en la frente) Así que ¿Este es el único papel que hago en esta terrible parodia? Además ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese de la competencia?

Narrador:-No se me ocurrió donde ponerte, además tú no tienes pareja para participar.

Tails:-(Golpe al corazón y gritando) Esa no es excusa, además solo soy un niño y si ese es el problema por qué no me pusieron con Cream?

Narrador:-¿Solo sabes quejarte? Cream no está en este juego, te guste o no has lo que te toca o te juro que no tendrás ni un mísero deseo, hasta puede que sea tu última aparición. Así que calladito y sigue el libreto.

Tails:-(Traga saliva, finge sonreír y vuelve a la historia) Bienvenidos sean todos esta noche en el centro de la ciudad a la primera competencia de Dancing in Star Light, sin más demoras veamos a las parejas que participarán esta noche, la primera es Shadow y Rouge, disfrútenla. (Sale de escena) Renuncio…

Rouge estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo con encaje, llevando un sombrero floreado y zapatos de tacón. Shadow estaba vestido con traje negro, con una rosa en su boca y sus zapatillas flotantes fueron reemplazadas por zapatos negros. Ambos bailaron el tango frente a todo el público, conmoviendo a los jueces del concurso y ganando el amor del público, más de las mujeres que se morían por el romántico erizo. Saliendo de la pista Shadow habla con Rouge.

Shadow:-¿Seguro que esto es correcto? Prometiste que me revelarías mi pasado.

Rouge:-Cariño ya te lo dije, eras un famoso bailarín de Tango que perdió la memoria en un incidente con una roca y que se yo.

Shadow:-Pero en mi mente, había una chica llamada María…

Rouge:-¿Me estás engañando con otra?

Shadow:-No cariño, es que recuerdo a otra chica… A propósito ¿Me repites cuanto llevamos de casados?

Rouge:- 7 años, recuérdalo… ¿No confías en mí? ¿Acaso tienes otra teoría de tú pasado? (Sonrisa maléfica)

A varias millas de distancia, en Westopolis, un ser con varios tentáculos y un ojo estaba atado como res y encerrado en un armario para escobas en un edificio en ruinas.

Eye Doom:-Cuando pueda salir de este lugar juro que mataré a esa vampiresa. (Una marca de lápiz labial a parecía a un costado) ¿Cómo fue que engañó a un ser extraterrestre tan avanzado como yo?

Volviendo al concurso, la siguiente pareja que iba a bailar serían Sonic y la princesa Elise.

Elise:-De nuevo te agradezco Sonic por ofrecerte a bailar conmigo, eres todo un caballero.

Sonic:-(Guiño) Lo que sea por una linda princesa.

Elise:-No, es en serio, te lo agradezco de corazón. Es una tradición que la princesa baile en esta celebración.

Sonic:-(Gota de sudor) ¿Tradición? Pero si es la primera competencia en esta ciudad…

Los ojos de ambos miran hacia el vacío.

Narrador:-No me metan más, ya es bastante con la renuncia de Tails, solo pónganse románticos para que Amy sienta celos.

Ambos:-(Se sonrojan y miran el uno al otro) Pero si no nos gustamos, solo somos amigos.

Narrador:-No me importa su rara vida de zoofilia, solo sigan con la historia. Dios por eso puse la historia de Silver primero, que embrollo…

Amy detrás de la multitud miraba con ira a Sonic junto a Elise, un aura negra cubría su ser y sus manos aferradas a su martillo.

Amy:-Juro que voy a mandar a esa princesita con mi martillo directo al mundo de Final Fantasy donde debería estar… Pero eso sí, Sonic no se queda atrás, tendrá suerte si sus huesos se sanan.

Silver caminaba tras ella dispuesto a bailar, pero caminaba a un ritmo muy pesado y con una sombra depresiva en sus ojos.

Amy:-Silver hasta que al fin te apareces, después de Sonic seguimos nosotros.

Silver:-(Traga saliva de rabia) No pienso salir así…

Amy:-¿Cómo que no piensas salir? Hemos entrenado mucho para estar aquí, no podemos dejarlo ahora.

Silver:-Nos conocimos hoy en la mañana, además….

Los ojos de Silver se ponen llorosos de vergüenza, el traje que usaba era patético. Era una chaqueta roza con pantalones de campana blancos y cubierto completamente con lentejuelas y dibujos de corazones.

Silver:-¿Acaso quieres que salga así vestido?

Amy usaba el mismo conjunto, la única diferencia eran los nombres grabados adelante.

Amy:-(Llamas en los ojos) ¿Algún problema? Quiero recordarte que me tomé la libertad de hacer los uniformes con todo mi cariño y amor ¿Acaso no te gustan?

Silver:-(Con miedo) No, para nada, me fascinan… oye ¿Siquiera podríamos cambiarnos el nombre del grupo? "Los Rositas" (Muestra en el lomo de la chaqueta el nombre).

Amy:-El nombre es excelente, además las chaquetas ya están impresas.

Silver:-Las personas pensarán que soy un raro, por no decir otra cosa.

Amy:-(Pone su mano en el hombro de él) Amigo si te sirve de consuelo, la gente piensa eso de ti, es más con esa chaqueta te vez más hombre que sin ella (El orgullo de Silver se desploma en pedazos al escuchar esas palabras).

En ese momento Sonic y Elise se acercan a ellos.

Amy:-Ahhh, pero si es el señor estoy siempre ocupado para verte y tengo prisa… ¿Cómo has estado?

Sonic:-(Nervioso) Amy que sorpresa, no creí que fuera a verte justo aquí ¿Qué tal?

Amy:-(Mirándolo fulminantemente) ¿Qué tal? Eso es todo lo que me dices después de tanto tiempo, te he esperado por meses a que vinieras a visitarme y ni eso.

Elise:-¿Acaso eres una amiga de Sonic?

Amy:-Sonic, ¿No me presentas a tu amiga? Yo lo haré, mucho gusto su majestad, mi nombre es Amy Rose y soy la "Novia oficial de Sonic".

Sonic:-(Le tapa la boca) No le hagas caso, delira mucho desde que nos conocimos.

Elise:-(Risita) Ustedes son muy graciosos, Sonic tú novia es muy linda, has de estar orgulloso.

Amy:-(Se calma y se sonroja) ¿Es en serio?

Elise:-Por supuesto, me encanta tu rostro y tu cabello. (Guiño) Tranquila, Sonic solo quería ayudarme a concursar en esta competencia, es un buen amigo.

El pecho de Sonic es golpeado, había sido mandado directo a la Friend Zone.

Elise:-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no compiten ustedes dos juntos?

Sonic:-¿Qué? Pero se supone que bailaría contigo princesa.

Elise:-Si, pero sería de mala educación dejar plantada a tu novia por complacerme, no podría hacer eso.

Sonic:-(Desesperado) Si, si se puede, nomás hay que salir de aquí y…

Amy:-(Lo toma en brazos y apretuja como muñeco) ¿En serio? Muchas gracias princesa, siento las cosas malas que pensé de ti.

Elise:-Tranquila, ahora ve allá y disfruten enamorados. (Pensando) No debo llorar, no debo llorar…

Amy:-Vamos Sonic, en marcha…

Silver:-Espera ¿Y nosotros que?

Amy:-Estás despedido Silver, otra cosa maestro mundial mis narices, solo te usaba para llegar a Sonic. Buena suerte, la necesitarás.

Así Silver se quedó solo y utilizado.

Silver:-No puede ser, fui utilizado, por Chaos (Golpea el suelo). Espera, si la princesa iba a bailar con Sonic, tal vez si le pido…

Antes de poder hacer nada, la Princesa Elise ya iba de la mano para bailar con el erizo Mephiles.

Silver:-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Mephiles:-Oh hola Silver, solo vine a controlar su progreso… Y ya de paso a ganar la competencia, nos vemos luego (Se van corriendo)

Silver se tira al piso y comienza a llorar, un reflector se posa sobre él y todo a su alrededor desaparece.

Silver:-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me sale absolutamente mal? Madre, padre, tenían razón, el baile no era lo mío, debí concentrarme más en rescatarlos de Iblis antes que encerrarme en mi cuarto y bailar como idiota. Todos tienen razón, no sirvo…

-Yo no estaría tan segura…

Silver voltea a ver de quién era la voz tras él, sorprendido puede ver a su amiga Blaze, vistiendo un leotardo rojo y usando zapatillas de valet. Silver se tira a abrazarla y llorar.

Silver:-Blaze, me alegra mucho verte, siento todo lo que pasó yo…

Blaze:-Vamos deja de gimotear como nena. Escucha, aún si esta idea es estúpida, te apoyo al 100%.

Silver:-¿En serio?

Blaze:-Si, se necesita estar luchando por un sueño para usar esa ropa ridícula, dios Silver no creí que llegarías a esos extremos por algo.

Silver:-(Sonrojado) No es mi idea, esa eriza rosa y loca me obligó.

Desde la pista se podía escuchar ruidos, Amy fúrica persiguiendo a Sonic con su martillo por su vida.

Silver:-Fue un error mío no preguntarte desde el principio, ¿Me perdonas?

Blaze:-(Suspira) No puedo decirle que no a esa cara. Ahora quítate ese estúpido traje y ponte esto (Le lanza una bolsa con ropa)

Silver:-Si, ahora dejaré de verme afeminado…

Unos segundos después…

Silver terminó peor que antes, llevaba un leotardo negro con zapatos diminutos y manchas blancas en todo su atuendo.

Silver:-Ahora me veo más afeminado, a este paso ninguna chica se fijará en mí.

Blaze instintivamente se pone frente a él y le da un ligero beso en los labios.

Blaze:-Yo creo que te vez muy macho, miau (Con su cola le hace cosquillas la cara y se adelanta)

Silver:-Dios, mi primer beso… (Salta de alegría) Hurra.

Tomados ambos de las manos eran la última pareja de la noche, en el medio del escenario, el público estaba asombrado, la tensión era grande.

Blaze:-¿Listo Silver?

Silver:-Solo tengo cuatro palabras… It´s No Use…

Lo siguiente de la escena es cortada, la pantalla muestra desde rastros de destrucción en la ciudad, objetos que levitaban, llamas de fuego por todas partes y mucha gente agonizando de dolor tras una gran devastación.

Silver:-(De vuelta al salón) ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?

Time Eater:-Destruiste toda Soleanna Castle Town con tu baile.

Silver:-Pero eso no fue lo que desee.

Time Eater:-Tu deseo era ser el centro de atención y lo fuiste. La gente estuvo tan furiosa que te echaron a patadas de la ciudad, te golpearon hasta cansarte y te prohibieron volver a participar en cualquier concurso que involucres que hagas o toques algo.

La depresión de Silver fue tanta que cayó directo al suelo con su cuerpo en blanco y sin vida.

Silver:-Maldito sea Sega…

Blaze y Cream lo tomaron de ambos extremos y lo regresaron a las tribunas.

Time Eater:-Bien ¿A quién le tocará el siguiente deseo?


End file.
